Do Not Hate
by Bonnie5572
Summary: What if Katara had been there at the end of Zuko Alone? Zutara.


Katara left Toph and Aang practicing their Earth bending and checked to see if Sokka was still asleep. He was, of course. "Guess I'll go on my own then," she mused, changing into Earth Kingdom garb: best not to attract attention.

An hour later she had reached the small Earth Kingdom town. It was in the middle of an empty plain and looked as if it hadn't seen rain in years. Hopefully they had some food available for trade, and perhaps she could find a new spool of thread to use for mending Sokka's pants.

Katara entered through a side street and found a vendor who sold her a very much overpriced bag of rice. She attributed the high price to war, and added lack of food to her list of reasons to dislike the Fire Nation. After questioning the vendor about thread, he pointed her in the direction of a small house and said "Sela will probably have some; I can't think of anyone else. Sorry it's so far."

Katara smiled, "That's alright, thank you." She followed the long path and was loudly announced by a crowing rooster sheep and a variety of pigs. The door to the house opened and a woman in Earth Kingdom clothing exited. "Are you Sela?" Katara asked. The woman nodded. "I'm Katara. I was told by a vendor in town that you might have some thread I could buy?"

Sela grinned at the young girl. "You're our second visitor in two days; our other guest just left. Would you like to come in?"

Katara thanked the woman and entered the small, newly shingled house. Before she crossed the threshold, she noticed that some of the shingles were held up by strangely bent nails. Sela saw her curious look and explained, "The young man didn't have any money with him, and so he worked for his meal and sleeping space. He was incredibly kind, but I'm sorry to say that his skills weren't exactly the best." Sela stifled a chuckle.

The two women continued in, and a small boy dashed out from the adjoining room. Sela caught him and introduced him as her son, Lee. Lee made a quick bow and exited the house, impatient to finish chores and play with his new dagger. After he left, Sela said "It's so nice to see Lee happy again. His older brother went to war years ago, and ever since Lee hasn't been himself. He looked up to his brother very much."

Katara saw that Sela was crying, and hugged her. Sela sniffed and rubbed her eyes, then blew her nose. "I'll be alright; I just miss my son a lot. Lee has been very quiet since his older brother left, until yesterday when he brought home a young man who looked half starved. He had an ostrich horse with him, and the poor creature was nearly dead. We fed both, and he agreed to work for his food and for a place to sleep that night. Lee really took to him, and our visitor seemed to take to Lee also. It was the first time we'd seen Lee smile since his brother left. He left early this morning, and gave my son a dagger to remember him by. I'm eternally grateful, and managed to give the traveler some extra food in return. Small thanks, but he wouldn't accept anything more." Sela stood up with thread in her hand. Katara paid the kind woman for it and left, explaining that she needed to get back to her friends.

The waterbender stopped by a shop to enjoy a cup of tea, paid the owner, and was nearly out of the town when she heard someone yelling. "This can't be good," she thought.

She was right. The boy from earlier, Lee, was threatening an Earth Kingdom soldier with a very poorly held dagger. Katara was about to step in when she saw the soldier tie Lee to a post, but someone beat her to it. Lee called out, _"Hey! There he is. I told you he'd come!"_ "This must be the man Sela had been talking about," she thought. Katara couldn't see his face, but gasped when she heard his voice. "Zuko?"

She watched, dumbstruck, as Zuko defended Lee and fought off the so-called "soldiers" who had no right to be in the army. So surprised was she that it took her several minutes to realize that Zuko wasn't even firebending, but had accepted the disadvantage of fighting earthbending with swords. Katara nearly intervened when Zuko fell, but after a moment he stood and continued to fight.

"_Who are you?" Said the leader._

"_My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne.__"_

Katara heard the gasping crowd around her, and stared in shock. But even with the world seemingly turned upside-down, the next comment startled her more than anything had previously.

_An old man shouted, "__Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him.__"_

Katara was struck by an overwhelming sense of compassion. "His own father…" And she knew hatred. For a father to purposely burn his own son was unforgivable. Period.

Katara was woken from her reverie when she heard Sela's voice. _"Not a step closer."_

Zuko knelt and offered the dagger to Lee from where he was. "_It's yours,"_ he pleaded, _"you should have it."_

Lee glared at Zuko. _"No. I hate you."_

Katara couldn't stop herself. Not this time. The crowd gasped as she stepped forward, striding toward Sela. Without turning to face Zuko, she questioned angrily "What happened to what you said this morning, Sela? I thought you were 'eternally grateful.' You said you couldn't thank him enough. I don't care who the hell he is, this man just saved your son's life. The least you can do is say thank you."

Sela fumed. "How dare you question me. That is the Fire Lord's son. I've lost one son to him already, and I won't lose another."

Katara realized she would get nowhere by yelling at a defensive mother. In a calmer tone, she replied "Sela, I know you're upset, but you can't blame one person for something that's the fault of an entire nation. Don't you see what you're teaching your son? He's learned to hate, and he's only twelve. This man has done nothing to harm you. He left this morning, and returned only when he heard that your son was in danger. Sela, he just saved your son's life."

Sela was quiet for a moment, and Katara looked up at her. Sela had tears streaming down her face. "Look what this war has done to us, Katara. It's become so easy to hate. You're right, although I hate to admit it. He did save my son."

Sela wiped away her tears and turned to face the still kneeling Zuko. "I'm sorry… Zuko. Katara is right. You saved the most precious thing to me: my child. Thank you. If there is anything I can do for you, please, ask." She touched his shoulder gently, but Zuko kept his head down. Sela looked at Lee, who had yet to move. She knelt down to him and said softly, "Love, I know you're confused. You feel betrayed. But Lee, you know in your heart that hate is wrong. Let it go. It is not Zuko's fault that your brother is at war."

Lee looked up at Zuko slowly, accepted the dagger, and walked away without a word. Sela hugged Katara and followed her son, leaving the waterbender alone with the prince. It seemed as if he'd forgotten she was there, as he stared up at Lee's retreating form with disbelief. But after a minute, the cold mask returned. Zuko stood and started to leave. Katara involuntarily reached for him, touching his shoulder. "I don't want your pity," the firebender hissed. Katara sighed; so much for gratitude. She nearly jumped when he continued, "But, thank you." The prince walked away.


End file.
